


Through Icy Waters

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Good Loki, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Icy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something that hiddleston_loki_lover_au told me, I know I gush allot but I really can't thank her enough. I've had a really crap day today and I dedicate this story to her. I haven't written a Thorki comfort story in ages so here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was a reoccurring dream, Thor had it every time he and Loki were apart. In this dream he was swimming towards Loki, the water choppy and cold.

His muscles were protesting, his head telling him to stop. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he'd keep going. Loki's voice in the back of his mind telling him.

"Just a little more and you'll be with me just keep going". Thor kept going, no matter the water or the danger that lay beneath the waters.

He would wake up gasping for air looking for Loki. He had been away from his husband for a long time now, finally he was coming home. Loki waited for him on the bi-frost bridge.

When he came through, he rushed into his husband's open arms. "I missed you so much" Thor whispered in Loki's ear as they embraced.

"I missed you too my Thor, I'm so happy you're home" he whispered as they kissed. They finally broke for air and Loki transported them back to their chambers.

"I had the dream again" Thor said as they laid in bed together. "Did you my love?" Loki asked softly. "I did, it ended as it always did, with me back in your arms" Thor whispered.

"You'll always have my arms, sweet Thor, I love you" Loki said pulling Thor closer. "I love you too my Loki, always" Thor said softly as they shared another tender kiss.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
